1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a loop-like material sorting device for sorting out loop-like materials such as cut pieces of wire harnesses and other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional nonferrous material sorting line utilizing sorting devices including a dry fluidized bed sorting device (See Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-19337) having a sorting deck S planted with a large number of rod-like projections T as shown in FIG. 5, any device for sorting out loop-like materials such as wire harnesses and other has not been utilized.
The dry fluidized bed sorting device in the conventional nonferrous material sorting line is constituted such that a large number of rod-like projections T are formed on the sorting deck S in order to promote the separating operation. Therefore, in case of sorting out nonferrous materials containing crushed pieces of automobiles, for example, since loop-like materials such as cut pieces of wire harnesses are not sorted out and removed in advance, the nonferrous materials to be sorted contain a large number of such loop-like materials, which are almost liable to be caught by the projections T and it involves problems in that the vibrations are hindered, the flow resistance is increased so as to thus reduce the sorting quantity per unit time, and in an extreme case the flow of materials to be sorted is stopped so to lead to disabling the sorting operation.